Kherington Payne
Kherington Payne (born Kherington Taylor Payne) was a brief member of the 3rd line-up of the Pussycat Dolls. She is also known as a Top 10 Finalist in the 4th season of the hit Fox reality-dance show, "So You Think You Can Dance" and as Alice Ellerton in the 2009 remake of the movie, "Fame." Biography Kherington was born on January 26, 1990 in Whittier, California. She is the daughter of Sheri Ashe (née Bigcraft) & Rick Payne, the granddaughter of Charles Payne, and cousin of the Bolts Brothers (Addam, Heath, and Austin Farmer). She has been taking formal dance lessons since she was 2 years old. In 2008, Kherington graduated from El Dorado High School and now lives in Placentia, California while pursuing her dance career. She specializes in contemporary jazz, and is also trained in lyrical, ballet, pointe and gymnastics. Apart from dance, Kherington is also an avid soccer fan who has played for many years. Solo Projects In early 2010, Kherington performed as a backup dancer for Katy Perry at the 2010 MTV Movie Awards, and was also featured prominently in the music video for her summer smash-hit "California Gurls" as the "Peppermint Girl" In May 2010, Kherington was announced as a new member of the Pussycat Dolls, but her absence during later shows led many to believe that she'd left the group. In June 2010, Kherington played the role of Potiphar's wife in a production of "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat" at the Lincoln Theater in Napa Valley. In early August 2010, Kherington danced with P Diddy and Dirty Money crew at the Teen Choice Awards, to their hit track, "Hello Good Morning." Kherington joined Katy Perry on her "Teenage Dream" promo tour, performing at private concerts around the world, including television appearances on "The Today Show," Italy's "The X-Factor", Germany's "Wetten, dass..?" and the Season 36 season premiere of NBC's "Saturday Night Live." Kherington performed a number of shows in Los Angeles with a girl group called Dance Recital. She was featured in the E! docu-drama, "The Dance Scene" in 2011 which followed choreographer Laurieann Gibson and her dancers as they lived and worked in the LA dance/entertainment industry.The show first premiered April 10, 2011 on the E! Network in the United States, and has since been broadcast in many countries around the world. In early 2011, Kherington appeared in the Ashton Kutcher and Natalie Portman romantic comedy, "No Strings Attached" as a "frat party dancer."In February 2011, she appeared as a featured dancer on an episode of "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" titled "All That Cremains." Later that month, she performed with Katy Perry on the 53rd Annual Grammy Awards. In September, she made her second appearance on "Dancing With The Stars" as part of Macy’s "Stars Of Dance" in a Busby Berkeley-inspired number choreographed by Marguerite Derricks, who had previously choreographed Kherington in "Fame." In late 2011, she also appeared in commercials for Shoe Carnival and Ford. Kherington appeared in the Napa Valley Broadway Playhouse's debut production, "Cabaret" at the Napa Valley Opera House. She will also appear on the 5th season of "True Blood." Kherington also portrayed a reform school girl in the "Bootylicious" number in the "Hairography" episode of the FOX television series, "Glee." Category:Members